The Slytherin Queen: The True Heir
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Year One. Cynthia Lawrence is excited to start Hogwarts, and follow in her sister's footsteps. Her whole family is certain she'll get Gryffindor, like her family before her. But starting with an unsteady wand, and finishing with being sorted into Slytherin, things go on with a shaky start. Is it true that she is the true Slytherin Heir? (SYOStudent Open)
1. Hi Guys!

Hi guys! I will most likely be writing the first chapter as you read this. I would like to thank MostAmazingTopTens for giving me the idea, check out their channel!

 **Rules for Submission**

You may submit as many students as you would like, but only one will be accepted. I am accepting a maximum of three from each house, so I can create some characters myself, but I would also want to let you guys have a part in this story!

 **Form**

Name:

House:

Year:

Blood Type:

Family:

Friends:

Bullies: Optional

Wand Type:

Do they play quidditch:

If so, which position:

Love interests: Also optional. Make sure to specify if a crush or together

Love interest personality: If answered above

History:

Family:

Appearence:

Personality:

Relationship with Cynthia: Friend, Bully, Best Friend, or simple classmate. I will not be accepting boyfriends

Pets: Optional

Broomstick: Optional

Family Income: Rich, Average, Poor

In later years, I will be PMing you with more questions, or simply as the story goes! Please R&R, and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**\- Chapter 1 -**

I woke up, breathless. I nearly shrieked. Instead, I jumped out of bed and raced down the stairs like a normal person.

"MUM! DAD!" I screamed, hopping down the last five stairs. "WE ARE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TODAY!"

"Yes, we are Cynthia!" My mum exclaimed. "But you have to calm down!"

"Fine," I sighed, then walked back upstairs.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and pulled on jeans and a sweater. I tried brushing my long, wild ginger hair and slipped on my boots. Then, once again, I came to the stairs. Instead of running, however, I grabbed the railing and slid down, laughing.

I jumped off a few stairs from the ground, and sat down at the table.

"So, I'm guessing your excited?" My sister, Andrya, asked. "I know I was."

"You _THINK_?" I asked, a little sass in my voice.

"Well, I guess I could be positive," she mused.

"Only fools are positive," I joked.

My sister laughed. She was pretty tall and slim. She had perfect, fair skin and dark, deep set eyes. She had short, curly dark hair that ended just above her shoulders. My father has dark skin, and short, combed black hair. He has wide set green eyes, and a nice smile. My mum has fair skin, with long, curly ginger hair in a crown around her head. She also has deep set, dark eyes. I, on the other hand, have fair skin with freckles across my nose, and close set mitchmatched eyes, one green, the other gold.

"I think she just wants her wand," My dad joked.

"Do _NOT_!" I argued, turning beet red.

"Anyways," My mum added, standing up. "The dishes need done before we go anywhere."

"Done!" Andrya exclaimed, winking at me. She took out her wand. " _Scourgify!"_

A few white-blue sparks flew out, and the table cleared itself, along with the dishes.

"Andryna..." Mum scowled.

"Mom, I graduated last year! I can do stuff now!" Andryna complained.

"I don't care! I don't believe in magic shortcuts in my house!" She scolded.

"C'mon Veronica," my dad laughed. "Didn't _you_ use that charm all the time once you learned it?"

"Well, I've grown!"

"Yeah," my dad replied. "So you're saying you didn't just use it last night on the carpet?"

"Well, Diagon Alley is waiting!" My mom exclaimed, grabbing her coat.

Andryna and I laughed, then walked to the door.

I had never been to Diagon Alley before, and I was excited to explore every part of it.

"Please mum!" I begged. "Can we go to Ollivanders first?"

"Oh, look!" my mum stopped. "Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions!"

"Oh, mum," Andyna sighed. "You know her size, let me bring her to Ollivanders."

"Please mum!" I cried.

"Fine."

"C'mon Cynthia!" Andryna called. "This way!"

"Welcome, how may I help you?"

"Good Morning, Ollivander!" Andryna called, walking up to the desk.

"Ah, Andryna Lawrence!" He exclaimed, turning around. "Still have that Laurel wood, Phoenix Feather Core, 11 inches I see!"

"Yup," She smiled. "Unlike Richard, I don't break my wand every year!"

I giggled. I remember My older brother. He is a year older than Andryna, and used to break his wand somehow each summer.

"But I'm not here to talk wands, even though I am still considering your lessons," Andryna wanted to craft wands as well. "My sister I told you about? She's starting this year!"

"Hi!" I walked up to the desk.

"Why, hello!" Ollivander waved. "You starting school next week?"

"I believe I am!" I proclaimed.

"Okay then," He pulled out a wand from under his desk. "Holly wood, phoenix feather core, 12 inches. Try it out!"

I grabbed the wand, and waved it around. I winced as a few pieces of parchment incinerated.

"Uh, not for me," I mumbled, shoving it back into his hands.

"Well, as I say, the wand chooses the wizard!" He quoted, putting the wand away.

"That's catchy!" I told him. He smiled.

"Ah, I have just the wand for you!" He acknowledged.

He disappeared into the back of the shop, then walked back up a few minutes later with a box covered in dust, with a few broken cobwebs lining the edges. When he opened it, the inside was lined with velvet, and the wand looked almost new. It was a sleek, smooth black wand with a few imprints written in what looked like ancient chinese.

"Black Walnut wood," Ollivander began, pushing the box towards me. "Basilisk Horn core, 13 inches." I looked at him, uncertainty in my eyes. He simply smiled back. "Try it."

Reluctantly, I reached my hand toward the box, and wrapped my hand around the wand. Slowly pulling it out, I studied it. Then, without hesitating, I snapped my eyes shut, and waved the wand.

When I opened them, nothing was wrong, and my sister was smiling. She turned to Ollivander.

"How much?" She asked, taking out her wallet.

"Oh, take it," He told her. "I can tell Cynthia will be a special one, and you can always pay it off when you work beside me Andryna."

"Oh, yeah," Andryna beamed. "I accept your offer!"

In the end, I had to pull Andryna out of Ollivanders.

We met mum outside, and she checked off my list.

"Looks like we got everything!" She announced.

"Don't I need a pet?" I asked waving my wand.

"I don't think you _need_ a-"

"Mum," Andryna soothed. "I'll get her one!"

"But you already payed for her wand, dear!" Mum cried.

"I still have plenty of galleons left," she assured. "C'mon, Cynthia!"

We raced through the streets, but, as usual, Andryna beat me.

"So," she began, pushing the door. "You want a toad, right?"

"No!" I giggled. "Can I have an owl?" I asked.

"Certainly!" Andryna clarified.

I walked through the aisles, completely unsure of who to pick. They all seemed so nice! Then, a barred owl caught my eye. I walked up to her, and patted her beak. She had violet eyes, which I knew were uncommon for an owl. Like I was so different, even by wizard standards. I checked the price tag.

 _Only two_ _knuts_? I wondered, surprised.

"Silly, isn't it?" A voice said behind me.

I whipped around, to come face to face with a boy around my age. He was skinny, with pale skin. He had messy light brown hair, and cheery green eyes.

"They say she's not worth it," he told me, walking up to the owl and petting her. "I say she's worth galleons."

"I guess," I responded.

I blinked, and he was gone. Disappeared into thin air. I shook my head, and looked at the barred owl once again. Smiling, I carefully took down her cage.

"Are you sure?" Andryna asked as I walked up to her. She was talking with one of her friends.

"Yes," I told her.

"I don't know, Cynthia," she told me, shaking her head. "Only two knuts? It's probably at deaths door or something!"

"And if _she_ is," I responded, putting my sass to good use. "You'll have plenty of galleons left over to get a new one!"

"Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She quickly payed two knuts, and we walked out.

"I'm going to name you Violet," I told the barred owl. "To match your eyes, one of the reasons I chose you!"


	3. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

"Come _on_ Cynthia!" Mum cried. "We have to leave for King's Cross in fifteen minutes!"

I have never woken late in my life! Andryna was helping me get my bags together, but I was having trouble doing simple things like brushing my hair and teeth.

"Cynthia! We have to leave _NOW_!" Mum called as I put my brush into my bag.

I grabbed Violet, then raced down the stairs with Andryna.

"Cynthiana Roselina Lawrence, you need to be more punctual!" My mum explained, parking the car in the parking lot a block away from Kings Cross.

I shuddered. My mom only used my full first name when she was angry. Yes, my name is technically Cynthiana Rosalina. Everyone calls me Cynthia however.

"Mum," Andryna soothed. "Go get a coffee, and I'll bring Cynthia to Platform 9 3/4."

"I guess I could use one," Mum pondered. "Fine. Bye Cynthia!"

"Bye, mum!"

"Promise you'll write?"

"Yes, mum."

"Promise you'll be kind?"

"Certainly, mum."

"Promise you'll be sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Ye-Wait! I can't _promise_ that!"

"C'mon Cynthia, let's go," Andryna pulled me toward the station.

Once we reached the doors, I pushed them open with all my might, expecting them to be heavy. Instead, I managed to make a fool of myself, falling face down. I suddenly gasped, and groped for my wand, hoping I haven't broken it. Then I came to a frightening realization.

"Oh, no." I whispered, standing up.

"Cynthia, I know that look, what's wrong?" Andryna asked.

"Um, I kinda left my wand on my dresser," I squeaked.

Andryna rolled her eyes, then turned quickly, disappearing. A few moments later, she reappeared, holding my wand.

"How, when, where, huh?" I asked, taking my wand.

"Apparition," she told me, motioning for me to follow her. "You'll learn in your sixth year."

I followed her through the station, where I have gone every year to tell Richard goodbye, then her starting a year later. When we reached the wall seperating platform nine from 10, and I grabbed my things.

"Now, all you have to do-"

"I know," I cut her off. "I've been doing this for eight years. Look!" I started backing up. "I can do it backwards!"

Suddenly, the wall appeared in front of my face, and I turned around. Yup. Just as I figured, I traveled to Platform 9 3/4 _backwards_. Andryna walked through, and I smirked.

"Oh, how amazing Cynthia!" I said in a soft voice. "You can travel backwards! Maybe I should take lessons from you!"

Andryna rolled her eyes and sighed. "That's not funny, Cynthia," she scolded.

I was confused. Ever since I got Violet, she acted more like a mother to me. Scolding me for the things I did wrong and...well, that's it.

"The train's leaving the station in five minutes!"

"Bye, Andryna," I muttered, walking toward the train. She didn't stop me.

"Oh, Cynthia!" I muttered to myself, walking through the hall. "I'm so sorry I've been acting like a mum recently! I don't know what got into me!"

I didn't bother waving as the train started moving, I just found an empty compartment, and sat down. I played with my wand a few minutes, muttering nonsense words which I knew weren't spells. I glanced to the compartment door as it opened. It was the same boy that disappeared in the pet shop.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head. I really didn't care. He walked in, and sat down beside me.

"What kind of wand is _that_?" He asked.

"Uh, black walnut, basilisk horn core, thirteen inches," I responded, giving it to him.

"Mine's not half as good," he sighed, giving me my wand back.

"It can't be that bad, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh," he pulled out a slightly cracked wand. "Cypress wood, unicorn hair core, 10 1/4 inches."

"Oh, come on, it's still cool!" I grinned. I gave him my hand. "Cynthia Lawrence."

He shook my hand. "Remus Lupin."


	4. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

Remus and I made small talk for a while, until the sweets cart came by. I pulled out a few sickles, and Remus just sat there, staring out the window.

"I'll take two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," I told her, handing her two sickles. "Keep the change!" I called over my shoulder as I walked back into the compartment.

I tossed Remus a chocolate frog, and placed the box of jelly beans between us. I took one out, and cut it in half. I gave one half to Remus, and we smiled.

"One Two," we began in unison. "THREE!"

We shoved it in our mouths, and paused. Then we quickly spit it out.

"Gah!" I screamed. "T-T-Toilet Water!"

We quickly chomped on the chocolate frogs, and laughed.

"Ok, ok!" Remus cried. "Let's not die before we learn our first spell!"

"Oh, oh yeah!" I laughed.

"Co-come on, we-we sh-should change!" Remus laughed between fits of giggles.

We met back in the compartment a few minutes later.

"Why, Lupin," I said in a fancy voice. "You look simply dashing."

"I can say the same for _you_!" He replied, bowing. "Good evening, Ms. Lawrence!"

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door.

"Hello?" I asked opening it.

"Come on guys!" It was a pale skinned boy with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes. "We're closing in on the castle!" He suddenly jumped and ran down the hallway again.

"JAMES!" Another voice screamed. "COME BACK HERE!"

Another boy with light skin, messy black hair, and what I believe were gray eyes sped past the door.

"That was, interesting." Remus remarked.

"Agreed," A girl walked up to us. She had long auburn hair pulled back in a single braid down her back, and bright green eyes. She smiled. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

"Oh, I'm Cynthia Lawrence, and this is Remus Lupin," I told her. She nodded.

"First years?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Me, too!" she exclaimed. "You guys excited for the sorting?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm gettin' Gryfindor," I told her, while we began walking down the hallway. "My whole family has before me. My grandma and grandpa, my mum and my dad, my brother Richard, and my sister Andryna."

"Um, I think my dad is from Gryffindor," Remus remarked.

"What about your mum?" Lily asked.

Remus shrugged, "She's a muggle, I'm a half-blood."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "No idea where I'll be sorted, both my parents are muggles."

"Oh, I'm a pure-blood," I told them. "Though, sometimes I wish I was muggle born. I could play pranks on my family forever!"

"So, what class are you guys looking forward to most?" Lily asked.

" _Not_ Charms," I muttered. "My dad teaches it."

Then, the train stopped.

 **-After the Boat Ride-**

We were led into the great hall or something or other, waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced.

"Yeah," I whispered to Lily. "Now that my brother and sister graduated, everyone can actually learn something!"

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

A staff member came up, and placed what I assumed was the sorting hat onto the stool. The Hat moved, and began to see.

" _Aye, this year will have plenty of twists and turns,_

 _Peace, the students will_ _yearn_."

I won't lie when I say I wasn't paying any attention to the song. The only thing that had my head snap up was the last line,

" _And the true heir to the Slytherin Throne will be revealed._ "

"Ok, thank you," Professor McGonagall stated, walking up beside the stool. "Black, Sirius."

The same boy who was chasing James ran up, and sat down.

"Gryffindor!"

"Beverly, Cassandra," McGonagall called.

A girl with wispy, peroxide blond hair walked up, and sat down.

"Hmmm," The sorting hat muttered. "Sweet and kind yet very wise...Best make it be...Ravenclaw!"

"Evans, Lily?"

"Good luck!" I whispered.

"My, my," the sorting hat remarked. "I believe it is...Gryffindor!"

I basically close to nodded off during the next bit, until I heard my name.

"Lawrence, Cynthiana Rosalina."

Scowling at her using my full name, I sat down. I felt the sorting hat plop down onto my head.

"Ah yes, haven't had one like this one in a while," the Sorting Hat mused. "You know you're special, don't you?"

 _I guess_ , I thought. _I mean, my mum's in the Ministry of Magic, my father teaches here, my brother is an Auror, and my sister is going into wand making. I, on the other hand, preferred being the chaser on a quidditch team_.

"That's not what I mean by special," The Sorting Hat responded. "You'll see soon enough, and I'll give you a little hint." The voice seemed to leave my head, and go back into the room as it said,"Best make it be...Slytherin!"

I was shocked, frozen in place. _Slytherin_? My mum is going to hate me for life. If there were ever large rivals, it was Gryffindor and Slytherin. After some heavy breathing, I managed to stand up, and make my way over to the Slytherin table. I sat in a corner near the end, where no one else was sitting. But I managed to look to the front.

"Lupin, Remus."

He walked shyly up to the stage, and I swear I saw Dumbledore wink at him.

"Gryffindor!"

 _Oh, great_ , I thought. _Both of my friends are now my rivals, amazing_.

I stared at my hands, blocking everything out. I only snapped my head back up when I heard a name I recognized.

"Potter, James," McGonagall announced.

The boy who banged on our compartment door on the train waltzed up, and I think I _heard_ Lily rolling her eyes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat hollered, almost immediately.

"Snape, Severus."

A small boy with black hair resting about two inches above his shoulders and dark, black eyes walked up. He closed his eyes once the hat was placed on his head, and it seemed like time stopped for a moment. Finally, the hat cried out,

"Slytherin!"

Like me, he reluctantly walked over, and sat across from me. We didn't speak though.

"And Zelda, Patricia."

A girl with curly, shoulder-length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked up. The hat was being lowered onto her head when it cried out,

"Slytherin!"

She jumped off, and disappeared into a group of friends near the front of the table.

The feast began, but I wasn't hungry. I sat there, staring at Severus. He seemed to have lost his appetite as well, as he just sat there staring at me. This happened for a while, until desert came. Then I couldn't help myself. I tried handing Severus a slice of apple pie, but he just shook his head.

"I'm not hungry," He told me, then took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Afterwards, he simply took a book out of his bag and started reading. Honestly, if you looked over, you'd think a Ravenclaw snuck over here. He was reading about potions though, which I guess could be mildly interesting.

I shrugged, then took a slice of apple pie, two pumpkin tarts, a few chocolate eclairs, and a cup of jelly.

A while later, well after I finished, everything cleared.

We were sent to follow our head boys and girls to our dormitory, and that's what we did.

"Hello, I am your head girl, Charity Wilder," Charity had long, choppy black hair and amber eyes. She also had fair skin, and long fingers. "Come along this way."

She led us through the halls, and then we came to what I had feared possibly the most. The moving staircases. Charity told us we would be alright, as long as we followed her. And, yay. I survived my first challenge at Hogwarts.

" _Girtuiny_ " Charity said, boldly. The door to the dungeon flew open, and she led us into the common room. After a brief explaination of rules, she led us to the girls dormitory as the Head Boy, Dominick Presley, led the boys.

We reached a door marked ' **First Years** ', and she told us to go inside, unpack, then go to bed.

I easily obeyed, claiming the bed closest to the wall. There were three other girls, Patricia Zelda and two others I hadn't watched the sorting for.

"Hey, Violet," I soothed, taking her out of the cage. "You're supposed to be in the owlery," I whispered. "But I'm going to keep you here. You just have to be quite."

She ruffled her feathers, as if she understood. Satisfied, I sat her down beside the bed, quickly changed into my pajamas, then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

I woke up before the others, at around 3 A.M. It was strange, and the dormitory seemed strange, silent, and eerie. I glanced over at Patricia. She was sleeping soundly, up down. Up down. Up down.

Clearly not going to fall back asleep, I slid out of bed and began pacing.

"Okay, no big deal," I whispered. "No big deal at all."

"No big deal you say?"

"Gah!" I cried at the voice behind me. I doubled back, and seemed to fall right through the guy. I suddenly looked up in disgust. "Peeves."

He gave me that goofy smile of his, then disappeared.

"That idiot!" I hissed.

I slipped on my robes, grabbed my wand, and slipped out of the room. I crept into the dormitory and, although I had my wand, I was completely defenseless. Except...

"Lumos," I whispered.

Nothing.

"Lumos," I hissed.

Nothing.

"FOR THE LOVE OF PEEVES, LUMOS!"

"Cynthia? Is that you?" I heard a voice from behind me. But not just any voice.

"Se-Severus?" I whispered.

"Can't sleep either?"

I turned around, my wand finally deciding to light up. Severus' eyes grew wide.

"How did you do that?" He asked eagerly.

"Nobe of your business!" I snapped, slipping the wand into my pocket. He shrugged.

"Fine, I'll just tell Charity that you were snooping around the common room," Severus told me with a sly smile.

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," I hissed, whipping my wand back out.

"Eh, I would."

"That's-that's blackmail!" I sputtered.

"The choice is yours," he leaned into my face. "Cynthi _a_ _na Rosalina_."

"That's it!" I shrieked.

Severus suddenly started back up, as I followed him with my wand to his throat.

"No one _ever_ calls me that," I hissed. "Not even my mother calls me that, only the Professors have permission to call me-"

"Cynthia Lawrence!"

I froze, and Severus snickered. I lowered my wand, and turned on my heels.

"Char-Charity! I can explain!" I cried.

"Cynthia Lawrence, I saw the whole thing," Charity's amber eyes zeroing in on me. "In fact, I'm the one who sent Severus down here. I became suspicious when I heard noises in the first years dormitory." She was now right in front of me. "How are you going to explain yourself?"

"Charity, that's enough!"

Slughorn walked out, and gave Charity a glance.

"Wilder, Snape, I will take it from here."

"Yes professor!" They exclaimed in unison, then running im seperate directions.

"Miss Lawrence, please come to my office," Slughorn demanded.

I followed him out of the dormitory, and walked a few yards to the potions room. We entered, and Slughorn beckoned for me to sit across from him. I slid into the seat, and looked him in the eyes.

"Cynthia..."

 _Here it comes_ I thought, preparing myself for the worst.

"I am not mad, or disappointed in you."

"You're...not?" I choaked. He shook his head.

"Nope," he smiled. "Every Slytherin finds him or herself blackmailing and threatening at some point," he gave a laugh. "Now, it'll be time for breakfast soon, run along."


End file.
